Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of mobile electronic devices, and more specifically, to utilizing haptic technology of a mobile device to indicate current and forecasted signal strength.
Haptic technology may be used in mobile electronic devices to recreate the sense of touch (i.e., haptic feedback) by applying forces, vibrations, or motions to the user. Haptic feedback is able to convey information to the user through the use advanced vibration patterns and waveforms. Most mobile electronic devices implement haptic feedback via an eccentric rotating mass (ERM) actuator, consisting of an unbalanced weight attached to a motor shaft, or via a linear resonant actuator (LRA), which moves a mass in a reciprocal manner by means of a magnetic voice coil.